


losing you is easy (but loving you is easier)

by Asteon



Series: The 100: AU Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, It's easy to lose Lexa, Romantic Fluff, Shirt AU, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clexa AU prompt: Clake is always losing Lexa in public… Like she will just wander off at a carnival or on a nature hike, getting lost in the awe of nature or something. Clarke starts to get frustrated and so buys her a shirt that says “if found please return to clarke” and a matching one for herself saying “I’m clarke”. Lexa is outraged at first because it’s so NOT badass.But then she caves because Clarke is so irresistible”</p><p>Or: The one where Clarke finds it endearing, frustrating and then endearing again</p>
            </blockquote>





	losing you is easy (but loving you is easier)

The first time it happened was only a month in their relationship. She wasn’t sure when it happened, she really wasn’t sure  _how_ it happened - but still, her girlfriend disappeared as quickly as her chocolate stash did when her roommate Octavia managed to find it. Clarke didn’t think it was possible, but it happened. One second she was looking down at a grassy knoll that held thousands of yellow and orange wild flowers and the next she was forced to look for Lexa, whom was nowhere close enough to hear her calls. Or she was just ignoring her, which Clarke couldn’t guess why, so she threw that theory away.

Clarke backtracked, taking the same steps they took when they arrived. It hopefully wasn’t going to be hard to find her since the hiking trail they took was vast and spread out with only rocks and dirt, leaving the woods behind as they began their struggle up. Lexa had been excited to show her the view so Clarke couldn’t understand why she wasn’t beside her when they -  _she_ finally arrived.

In the ten minutes it took to find her, Clarke had stumbled twice, got startled by a small vicious squirrel and became frustrated over how hard the trek down was. But she finally found her, in a place she hardly expected (or should she say she did?). It was the same place Clarke promised Lexa they’d visit on the way back down, to cool off from their journey.

Lexa was on her knees as she watched what seemed like hundreds of trout running down the stream as they made their way towards the lake. There was a content smile on her face as she reached over to touch the water when one who near the shore, watching as is scampered back to its buddies. Her back was a couple of feet behind her, as if she absently dropped it, and her phone right beside it. It was glaring at Clarke.

“Hey,” Clarke bent down next to her, amused when she jumped and glanced at her with startled eyes. “You wondered off.”

“I did?” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m pretty sure I told you where I was going.”

Clarke shook her head, “No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You didn’t.

“I did.”

They continued to argue for five minutes until Lexa’s stomach grumbled, making the poor girl blush.

Clarke thought the whole situation was oddly endearing.

//

The second time it had happened was only three months into their relationship. Clarke had managed to snag free carnival tickets from the local radio station and she was excited to take her girlfriend, knowing that she had never been. She was especially disappointed to learn that Lexa had never experienced the wonders that was the pink and blue fluffy cotton candy. Clarke immediately knew that if Lexa was going to continue being her girlfriend, that was going to have to change. She was not going to deprive Lexa, it was just unacceptable.

They were sitting at a bench sharing pink cotton candy after Clarke embarrassed her on the carousel (It’s not a kiddy ride, Lex), feeding it to each other as they people watched. It’s been a long time since Clarke had been to a carnival and she was just finding out, more like remembering, that all the visitors dressed to impress. Families past them with their faces painted, with bright clothing and tutus. Some were short, others tall - bright hair and high heels, there was never something that seemed out of place in a venue filled with clowns (whether they worked there or not was an entire different story altogether). Everyone looked like they were one large family; including the sours ones facing off against the overly cheery ones. It brought feelings of contentment watching the people who seemed so comfortable in the element that was filled with fried food and sketchy festival rides.

“Dude,” Clarke whispered over a bite of cotton candy, kissing Lexa’s finger as it touched her mouth. “She’s freaking tall. I wish I was that tall.”

Lexa glanced at her, arching an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe not  _that_ tall.” They watched at the tall woman lifted her ten-year-old son on to her shoulder with ease, listening as he squealed happily and made their way over to where a group of clowns were currently occupying. “And she’s strong!”

“It doesn’t take much to get strong,” Lexa pointed out, smirking. “You just need to go to the gym more.”

“You and I both know that the only thing I’m ever going to use in the gym is the elliptical. I’d probably lose toes lifting weights. We can’t all be show offs like you, Lex.”

“I’m not a show off,” Lexa scoffed, puffing out her chest. “It’s not my fault I can lift more than the average person.”

“Do you remember last week when Quint-”

“Okay, I get it!” The brunette was close to pouting as she stuffed her face with candy, mumbling over it. “But he deserved it. He was shamelessly flirting with you knowing that you were my girlfriend. He deserved the humiliation I gave him.”

“Well, you humiliated him enough that he ended his gym membership the same day,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek, enjoying the pink tint it caused. “So thank you. He was a complete asshole.”

As the crowd continued to thicken around a new group of passing clowns, Clarke had to hold Lexa down when she saw one of the tall clowns make a child cry - explaining to her that not all children (hell most people), liked them. She then continued to tell Lexa that she was going to go to the bathroom and she had to promise not to do anything reckless while she was away. Lexa hummed a response, still watching the group of clowns with narrowed eyes, scrutinizing them and probably contemplating how to murder them. Clarke rolled her eyes and left for the restroom without another word. As expected, the place was packed with a line forming outside the doors. She eyed the men’s room, nearly growling when there seemed to be no line at all.

It took her a good ten minutes before she finally left its messy confines wearing a grimace and feeling more grimy than before she entered, the restroom itself just gross.

It also didn’t help her mood when she noticed the bench that used to be occupied was now empty, no brunette in sight.

Clarke groaned as something close to déjà vu entered her mind. She tried calling her but Lexa didn’t answer, of course, which only left one option open: she had to look for her on foot, in the bright, blaring sun. There was a reason they sat on a bench that was under a man-made canopy.

The venue for where the carnival was currently located was huge and it took Clarke a good twenty minutes before she found her wandering girlfriend. To be perfectly honest, it should have been the first place Clarke looked, but she never expected it would be that easy. She should know Lexa by now though, and should know that when Lexa is curious or fascinated by something, there isn’t really a question on whether she’ll approach it. It was like a child and shiny objects. So it shouldn’t come as a surprise when she found Lexa nose to nose with an angry looking, and slightly frightened, clown.

Clarke rushed over.

“Look lady,” the clown said as strong as he could, fear clouding his eyes. “I already apologized, what else do you want from me?”

“Apologized?” Lexa growled, startling Clarke. She knew Lexa was a resilient person and quite strong minded when it came to her opinions and those of others. She was protective of positions of power and strength, especially when it came to different beliefs. Lexa was strong, and fearful when it came down to it. Most people would shrink back under her gaze if she thought they were unworthy or just plain rude in matters that needed respect. She seemed like a hard person to figure out, but she was rather easy to understand on why and how she did things. It was the wall that she built around herself that was harder to crack.

Clarke knew there was a wall when she first met Lexa, she saw it in her hard green eyes and twitch of her plump lips. It was easy figuring out it was there, especially when those soulful eyes seemed to soften under her added presence, smiling more than she ever thought possible; even in large groups of people. As long as Clarke was there, she seemed to be content, an approachable human being. Clarke made it her goal to break open that wall completely when her feelings grew rather quickly for the brunette. 

Lexa was vocal, yes, but she never became physical when it came to her opinions. She never acted upon them in this way, and honestly, Clarke knew Lexa couldn’t hurt a fly. It was the blonde that killed the spiders at night, while the brunette hid behind her clutching to her shirt in a scared grip. It was another feature she found cute.

It didn’t take long to figure out the situation and why the clown was nearly about to wet himself. And if she was perfectly honest with herself, she was lightly turned on knowing Lexa was doing this for the kid that was clinging to his mother’s legs, his eyes rimmed red as he watched the scene with awe.

“That wasn’t an apology. That was you going, “oops, you shouldn’t have been there”.”

“What do you want me to do?” There was a crowd forming now, looking between the two and not knowing what to do - whose side to be on. Some had seen the kid cry, but a lot more had not seen why Lexa got so ticked. The clown’s friends were itching away from the scene, not wanting the brunette to push her anger at them too.

“Apologize again,” she said, pushing him against a parked trailer. “This time I want you to actually mean it.” Lexa pushed herself away from the clown and stepped aside, gesturing to the child behind his mother.

The clown rushed over to the kid and got to his knees, apologizing until the kid cracked a smile at his silly antics, wondering why he was groveling. The mother was smirking and nodded until the clown got up. He ran away, glaring at Lexa as he left. The clown nearly tripped over himself when Lexa feinted forward, scaring himself into thinking she was going after him again. The mother turned to face Lexa.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”

Lexa smiled proudly, ruffling the child’s hair until he giggled. “I wouldn’t feel right if I left it alone.”

Clarke would soon realize how true those words were. This incident would not be the last, and it was most definitely not the first. Lexa was the commander of her own views; she took everyone into account, never judging and never assuming. She was attentive when it came to the demands of the people around her.

She found herself caught up in a few situations where Clarke realized just how much of a warrior her girlfriend was.

Maybe this was why she was studying politics.

//

The third, fourth and the fifth time it happened, Clarke managed to spot her just before Lexa got out of sight. By now, Clarke realized that the brunette had a nasty habit of forgetting to tell her where she was going. She suspected that she thought about it but forgot to be vocal about the actions she wanted to take, usually just nodding before making her way to her new destination in mind. Clarke was used to it by now, but she was tired of the time and effort she put into finding Lexa. It was like finding a child lost at the mall on Christmas Eve, and Clarke should know about that one from experience, since she’d gotten separated from her mom when she was seven. That was a horrible experience that she would never forget.

It was also a surreal experience.

The third time she managed to stop Lexa by shouting her name, causing a flash of confusion to cross her face, and another short argument of Clarke scolding Lexa that she - did too - not tell her where she was going. The fourth time Clarke had to run up to her, lifting an eyebrow until Lexa sighed, shaking her head and pointing to a nearby bathroom.

The fifth time - the fifth time Clarke got curious and decided to follow her instead. They were six months into their relationship and they would soon be moving in together, taking their relationship one step up. It was only going to be a small apartment, since they were both still in school, but it was still something big for them both and they were very excited. They were just leaving a realtor when they decided to walk around Downtown, taking peaks inside antique shops and stopping to get pastries and coffee.

Clarke was taking a bite out of her cheese danish when she noticed that Lexa was not following her anymore. Rolling her eyes (because again?) she turned around and watched as her brunette looked across the street at something in the distance, her attention fully on an empty shop that had a sign that said “For Lease”. Raising an eyebrow at Lexa when she didn’t think twice before crossing the street, she immediately followed, looking both ways before crossing unlike Lexa. She was lucky she didn’t get hit by a car, and more surprised, when Lexa didn’t snap out of it when a car honked at her.

Lexa was staring at a colorful piece of paper that was taped to the window, a smile creeping its way on her face as she pulled one of the tabs free, which apparently held a number across the paper and a name.

“You left me again without telling me where you were going.” She was pleased to note the sheepish look that came her way, knowing that Lexa was starting to become aware of her odd habit. She never argued about it anymore, especially when smaller incidents happened in the confines of one of their homes. Without an excuse, Lexa handed her the piece of paper. Lexa looked rather pleased with herself, actually.

“What’s this?”

“This shop is going to have a show and is looking for local artists to share their work. I thought you might be interested since you have been mentioning that you wanted to start submitting your works. I know you have been looking for places like this-” Lexa continued to ramble about “accidentally” seeing papers across Clarke’s desks of galleries in the area, her cheeks reddening as she stared into Clarke’s shock face. Lexa was wondering why Clarke wasn’t answering, was she angry with her?  

“Are you not interested?” Lexa’s face nearly fell at her turned thoughts.

Clarke blinked away the shock, of the emotions welling up in her belly at how much she realized Lexa cared for her, before pulling the woman in for a hug. Clarke rubbed her face against the crook of her neck, her arms tightening around Lexa’s waist. Lexa froze from the sudden affection but was soon pulling her in closer, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

“I love you,” Clarke breathe out, not knowing why tears were forming in her eyes. She blamed it on the emotions, on the fact that her period was coming in two days time. Clarke blamed it on the affectionate thoughts that were rushing around in her head and kicking her in the brain. How did she find someone so perfect, someone who actually cared for her so much?

Lexa’s lips touched the shell of her ear, “I love you too.”

A week later Clarke got a called from one Marcus Kane, pleading for her to submit more of her work and ecstatic when she said yes.

//

“No.”

“Do it for me? You’d only have to wear it when we’re around a large number of people, I promise.”

“Why do I have to wear it at all?”

Clarke groaned, slumping into the couch as she watched Lexa cross her arms stubbornly and glare at the shirt in her hand with disgust. The color of the shirt hurt her eyes.

“It’s cute.”

“I do not wear cute things, Clarke, I am fierce! The Commander does not wear cutesy things.” Clarke was starting to regret calling her Commander in bed. Now it seemed she was going to start referring to herself in third person.

“Please, the last time it happened I lost you for an hour because you forgot that your cellphone was in my purse. I’m not even sure how you managed to get across the park so quickly.” Lexa blushed and looked down at the memory and how she had to almost sleep on the couch that night. “Do it for me? I promise everyone will think it’s cute and you’ll never have to wear it around our friends. No one you know will see you in it.”

Lexa grumbled.

“What was that?” Clarke leaned forward.

“I said fine, I’ll wear the stupid shirt!”

Clarke smiled widely and got up from the couch to kiss her girlfriend, whispering in her ear how much she appreciated it.

“How much do you appreciate it?”

Clarke grinned and showed her.

//

Clarke was watching as the moving company began to bring the boxes inside, dodging and sometimes pointing to where she wanted something specific. Her eyes gazed around the apartment she was going to be sharing with her girlfriend and her heart skipped a beat. Even though their relationship was to the point where their never really spent a night apart, the thought of spending everyday together warmed her to the bones. She couldn't’ remember a happier time before she met Lexa.

And speaking of Lexa, she was nowhere to be seen. What else was new?

Lexa mentioned getting her phone out of her car but that was ten minutes ago and Clarke had to wonder why it was taking so long to walk down one flight of stairs and out the first door to the right. They had parked right in front of the building. The blonde rolled her eyes, she would have to look for her later, when all of the boxes were in their apartment. She was not going to start unpacking without Lexa, no matter how much the brunette would appreciate it.

The sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted her telling one of the people to put the couch against the wall. She merely pointed and without looking at the caller ID, she answered it.

“Hello?” She dodged a guy as he brought in a box of what seemed to be filled with Lexa’s books, his face twisted in deep concentration. Clarke felt bad for the guy, since she knew it was one of the heavier items in the truck; and there was four more boxes just like the one.

“ _Is this Clarke_?”

“Yes, may I ask who’s calling?”

“ _Well, this is Raven, you’re apparent new neighbor_.” Clarke blinked and looked down at her phone, wondering why she had her number or how she got it. She was surprised when she realized that it was Lexa’s phone that Raven was using. 

“What can I do for you…Raven?” She was curious and amused, grinning widely enough to spot her teeth. What did her girlfriend do this time?

“ _I’m calling to tell you that I found your girlfriend and I thought I’ll be neighborly and return her to you. This is actually very hard for me, since your girlfriend is like - super hot, but it’s the right thing to do and my mother taught me better than to steal other peoples property._ ”

Clarke burst out laughing, covering her mouth when the moving people turned to look at her. She turned around, her eyes watering and her cheeks began to hurt from the strain of the large smile on her face. Her mind flashed to what Lexa was currently wearing and she nearly snorted knowing that Lexa was only wearing the shirt because most of her clothing had already been packed. She wore it more than she would admit, and each time Clarke mentioned it, she would say that it was comfortable for sleeping. But when she started wearing it outside of the house, Clarke had to question her motives.

Sometimes Lexa would eye her matching shirt until Clarke pulled it on and she loved the smile that would stretch out on her face. Lexa was absolutely adorable.

“ _Clarke?_ ” It was Lexa now, and from the sound of her soft, slightly nervous voice, Clarke could tell she was pouting.

“Lex?”

Lexa cleared her throat and said, “ _Can you come down and pick me up? Raven won’t let me leave until she sees you. It’s utterly ridiculous, I am a grown ass woman._ ”

“Of course you are,” she couldn’t help but giggle. “Where are you exactly? Are you by the car?”

“ _No…she kidnapped me and took me to her apartment. It’s literally across from us. She stopped me when I was making my way up the stairs._ ”

“Okay, I’ll be right there. Try to hold on while I take the five steps it takes to get there.”

“ _Please hurry_ ,” there was sounds of movement and when Lexa spoke again it was a small whisper. “ _She’s staring at me and it’s kind of creeping me out._ ”

Click.

Clarke chuckled again and went in search for the bag that kept her clothing, knowing exactly which one it was. Lexa sulked when she didn’t wear it today but Clarke refused to put it on since it needed to be thoroughly washed. She didn’t want to go outside in a shirt that had paint splattered along the front and smelled of dirty water. Because she was experimenting with paints she now looked like a colorful disaster.

She ripped open the black bag in the corner and immediately picked out the bright pink shirt with bold words across the front that was right on top, her nose twitching at the smell that hit her. Grinning, she slipped it over her tank top and headed towards the already open door. Clarke quickly mentioned to the crew that she’d be right back and made her exit, not bothering for a reply - her destination set on the first door in front of her.

Knocking three times, she waited - keeping her face as straight as possible when she heard a loud thump and heavy footsteps race towards the door. The door opened and Lexa’s relieved face was the first thing she saw, alongside another figure that bumped Lexa out of the way and behind her. The mysterious neighbor had dark hair and dark eyes, her white teeth contrasting against her skin. Her smile widened when she caught a look at the shirt Clarke was wearing and chuckled.

Lexa glared holes into the back of the stranger’s head.

“I’m guessing you’re Clarke.”

“And I’m guessing you’re Raven.” They shook hands. “Thank you for returning Lexa to me, she gets lost easily.” Lexa looked at Clarke in mock betrayal.

“No problem, I’m always glad to help with it involves the pretty ladies.” She winked then turned to Lexa. “You did good, Clarke.”

“I know,” she smile softly at Lexa until she relaxed under her gaze. “Can I have my girlfriend back, I sort of miss her.” Lexa gave her a dopey smile, her eyes brightening.

“Of course-” Raven didn’t get to finish because Lexa moved past her and engulfed Clarke in a hug, lifting her up from the ground slightly that only her toes touched the floor. Raven didn’t seem upset, in fact, she seemed ecstatic - throwing a thumbs up when Clarke looked at her over Lexa’s shoulder.

Raven mouthed, “ _Get some_ ,” and ignored Clarke’s playful glare. When Lexa put her down, she threw an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and the blonde hugged her at waist, smirking as Raven began to fan herself.

“Okay, I’ll let you two go do what you gotta do. You must have quite a lot of unpacking to do, among other things.” Before she could close the door, Clarke stopped her.

“Oh, before I forget - we’re having a barbecue on Saturday and we’d love to have you there.” Lexa’s arm tightened around Clarke’s shoulder but she just ignored it. Including the scowl on her face. Her girlfriend wasn’t the most friendly person out there, especially after being embarrassed by their new neighbor. If it was up to her, they wouldn’t even socialize with their neighbors. Clarke was slowly trying to change that.

She knew she was getting there when Lexa didn’t rebuke in front of Raven, though she knew there would be sarcastic words when they were alone. But for now, she was taking it as sign of progress.

“I would love to go!” They chatted about the time, what she should bring, the usual before the door finally clicked shut.

Clarke chuckled.

“I like her.”

“She literally just kidnapped me and you  _like_ her?”

“It was all in fun, Lex.” Clarke leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth until Lexa melted in her arms. “Beside, it’ll be good to be friendly with our new neighbors.”

“Clarke, that woman is terrifying. Of all the the people to be friendly with, why  _her_?” They stopped at the door and Clarke raised an eyebrow, eyeing the shirt on Lexa that said “IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO CLARKE” and smirked.

“Well for one thing, if I lose you again I know she’ll help me look,” She pulled at her shirt that said “I’M CLARKE”, “and secondly, she knows my name is Clarke and she won’t pass you off to some random stranger.” Lexa groaned.

Most of the boxes were in the living room already, stacked up and against the wall. When Lexa headed towards one she froze, turning around with wide eyes.

“Clarke…” she whispered dramatically, her eyes moving around trying to spot the moving company. They were in the kitchen putting smaller boxes on the counter.

“Yeah?” She took off the shirt, unable to stand the smell any longer. “What’s up?”

“We’re going to have to move now.”

“What, why?”

“You promised me that no one I know would see me wearing this shirt. You lied. Now our neighbor saw me wearing this shirt and I know she’s going to tell everyone on Saturday.”

“We’re not moving.”

“But Claaaaaarke….”

“No, Lexa.”

“Fine.”

There was a pause as they continued looking through the boxes.

“But what if we moved to-”

“No.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! It was very interesting to write because in the beginning I had no clue how I was going to go about this, so I hope I did this prompt justice. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, I hope you liked it. Comments, questions? Hit me up. You can find me screaming over gay thing so my tumblr under let-hope-be-theory.
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!
> 
> I’ll see you next time with the final chapter of ‘please hide me’. Prepare for a shit ton of fluff.


End file.
